A Kiss to Love
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: It started with a kiss during 7 minutes of heaven. Then it turned into so much more. Eng/Swe. Bottom!Sweden.


**Warning: Seme England, Uke Sweden, yaoi, love, the good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, if I did…Sweden and Russia = Uke. Everyone else = Seme **

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**A Kiss to Love  
**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

As Sweden sat on his bed in the hotel they were staying, he couldn't help but to think of what happened earlier that morning. A faint blush crossed his pale cheeks and he gently touched his own lips as they tingled from the memory. The blush grew and he curled up on his side, closing his eyes, trying to forget.

It didn't work.

Instead, he could see what had happened behind his eyelids.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_They had been playing seven minutes in heaven._

_England went up and stuck his hand into the hat; he pulled out a piece of paper and stared at the word on it._

_He blanched then said the name on the slip of paper "Sweden."_

_Sweden stiffened and blushed softly as England said his name. His face was blank as he looked at Finland, though he was nervous on the inside, then back at England_

_"Come on! You have to!" America bellowed_

_Sweden fixed his glasses nervously, stood, then slowly walked into the closet with England. His face still set in a blank look._

_"Don't get too bruised okay England!" America yelled, obviously insulting England._

_England glared dangerously at America before slamming the door shut._

_Sweden waited for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the slight darkness, only the light from under the door got in. Sweden tried to put as much distance as he could between them, but it wasn't much. He licked his lips and slowly said_

_"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." it was meant to calm England down but immediately England turned his glare to Sweden, unknowingly making the taller nation jump slightly._

_England grit his teeth and gripped the front of Sweden's shirt, yanking him down to his height and pushing the other man against the wall "What! You don't think I can do it either!? Did everyone forget I used to be a famous pirate!?" _

_Sweden's eyes widened in surprise as he was forced into the slightly uncomfortable position_

_"Nej" he said quickly in Swedish "I didn't mean that" he put his hands on England's shoulders, trying once again to calm the angry nation, but England didn't hear him._

_"I'll show you..." England suddenly grinned, something naughty shining in his green eyes and he yanked Sweden forward again, kissing the other nation harshly._

_Sweden let out the tiniest whimper, feeling his lips bruising. His hands had slipped from England's shoulders so he grabbed the first thing, England's hair, and pulled. His eyes widened as he heard England groan and kiss him even harder._

_England slipped an arm around Sweden's waist and pulled the other nation against him. It caused Sweden to fall to his knees and England now towered over him._

_Sweden blushed brightly, not knowing what to think. He never had anyone kiss him like this, hell, he had never kissed anyone like this. Finally the lips were gone and he could breathe normally again. Sweden looked up at England, flustered and panting slightly hard. _

_He saw England lick his lips and opened his mouth to say something, anything but then he was being kissed again. He gasped as he felt a tongue enter his mouth and blushed even brighter as he moaned against England's mouth._

_England pulled away again looking pleased as a string of saliva still connected their tongues._

_Sweden panted softly, staring at England in shock. He shakily stood and knew he had to leave. The teal eyed nation quickly put a hand on the door knob, turning it. The sudden shock of light made him pause, but then he placed a hand over his mouth as he walked out. He half way pretended to fix his glasses as he quickly went to his seat before looking down, not able to look at anyone._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sweden's face was completely red. He nibbled on his lower lip but it didn't get rid of the tingling feeling. He closed his eyes tighter and pulled a pillow over his head, finally falling into a restless sleep.

When morning came, Sweden felt like he just barely went to sleep. He opened his eyes then quickly closed them in pain as the morning light hit them. He pressed his palms against his eyes and rubbed the sleep away as he sat up.

Sweden sighed as he looked at the blur that was his room then grabbed his glasses and put them on. The bland hotel room came into focus and he stood up.

He mumbled to himself, words that even he didn't understand and went to take a shower. After he got ready for the day, wearing his normal blue military outfit, minus the hat, he left his room. He made his way to the top floor, where the meetings were held for these two weeks.

As he opened the door, his eyes were drawn to one person. Now familiar heat crawled up his neck as he saw England leaning against a wall. Sweden looked away quickly, forcing down his blush and went to the table, taking a seat.

Only a few seconds later, Sweden felt eyes on his person. Sweden's eyebrows furrowed slightly and glanced around. He found the culprit rather quickly.

England grinned and winked at Sweden, some of his mischievousness showing. As if he never really got rid of his pirate personality.

Sweden's eyes widened and his head whipped forward, his cheeks on fire again. He quickly fixed his glasses, trying to cover up his blush. Sweden placed his hands on his lap, gripping the blue fabric tightly.

England chuckled, watching the normally blank country blush. He grinned, liking this very much. Part of him, the pirate part, wanted to go over there and kiss the life out of the other blond again, but the gentleman part of him told him to wait.

It was hard to stay a perfect gentleman sometimes...

That's why England came to a compromise, he walked over to Sweden, standing over him for a moment. He leaned in close, his lips right next to Sweden's ear

"Good morning Sweden. I hope you had a great dreams. I know I did." he chuckled again as the blush spread from Sweden's cheeks, down. England licked his lips, wondering how far the red color traveled.

Sweden was blushing harder then he could ever remember. England's voice tickled his ears in such a good way and his hot breath brushed over his skin. He shivered and looked away, wondering what England dreamt about, but honestly, a little scared to find out.

He looked to the side as England sat next to him. Sweden forced back his nervousness and with it, his blush.

"...What did you..dream about, England?" Sweden asked, his tone coming out blank. He would count his blessings with that.

"You" England said, smirking.

"W-What!?" Sweden's head snapped towards England as his voice cracked.

Everyone that was there turned to look at the blond nation's. Sweden quickly turned forward again, feeling completely embarrassed. He fixed his glasses again, hiding another blush.

England had to chuckle again as everyone slowly looked away "You're cute." he said, leaning back in his chair.

Sweden felt himself freeze as the word echoed in his head. The only person to ever call him cute was Denmark, and he always took it as an insult from him. Was England insulting him? They weren't fighting were they, no, they couldn't Sweden was pretty much neutral to everyone...almost everyone.

Suddenly England took his hand.

England grinned as such a cute, cute to him, confused expression without knowing it. He took Sweden's hand and turned his grin to the blue eyed nation.

"I'd like to get to know you more." he pressed a kiss to the back of Sweden's hand, enjoying as Sweden blushed again for the fifth time in such a short time.

He never knew how fun this nation could be!

"..." Sweden was speechless, he honestly didn't know what to say, 'Get to know him more'? He couldn't believe it. Then, the rest of the countries came into the room and Sweden tried to pull his hand away.

England held it tighter "Will you let me?" it was obvious he wouldn't let go until he had an answer.

Sweden looked at England, then to Finland who was walking in. Though he knew Finland didn't actually like him...he still didn't want to cheat.

"F-fine!" He whispered quietly, needing England to let go of his hand.

England caught the look to Finland and became annoyed. England kissed Sweden's hand once more and finally let go, thinking to himself, '_Soon, Sweden will no longer think of...Finland._'

"I'm so glad." He said, now smiling "I will meet you at your room an hour after the meeting." England set the date and Sweden nodded, looking away from the shorter nation.

Sweden was back in his room just a half hour after the meeting. His heart was racing in panic

_'What should I do, What should I wear?' _He thought to himself, pacing.

Sweden suddenly stopped and shook his head hard

"What'm I thinking!" He ran a hand over his face then fixed his glasses again. He shook his head quickly then stopped. He placed his hands on his hips

_'No, what is that country thinking!' _Sweden thought as he glared at the wall _'Acting in such a way. Does he think me a fool? Is he doing this for fun_!' The nation glared harder, clenching his hands into fists.

"He must be!" Sweden stomped the ground just once "Why else would that...!" He cut himself off, then suddenly sighed.

His anger left him abruptly, making him feel slightly drained. He sighed again and removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Really..." The tall nation mumbled "What is he thinking? This is not normal behavior for him."

Then again, anyone out of the Scandinavian countries talking to him was not normal behavior. Sweden knew that he was scary looking, he even scared himself sometimes. Which is why he tried not to look into mirrors more than he had to. So why would England be..acting this way? Sweden could understand the first kiss, if barely, they had been playing seven minutes in heaven and he guessed that America's comment had gotten under England's skin. But now?

Why did England proclaim that he wanted to 'get to know' him?

Sweden shook his now aching head and put his glasses back on.

A sudden knocking on his door made him jump. He looked towards the door quickly and bit his lip hard. Was it England? It had to be...maybe. Sweden shook his head, trying to get his mind back in his head. Now was not the time to be acting this way!

With a slight nod, Sweden walked to the door and opened it, revealing England.

He forgot that he wasn't fully dressed anymore.

England blinked and slowly let his gaze wander the naked torso. His green gaze hungrily took in Sweden's slender yet fit body, it was toned yet his muscles had no real definition. England felt himself grin and said, "Well well well, isn't this a nice treat for eager eyes."

Sweden's brows furrowed slightly, wondering what England was talking about. He looked down and stared for a moment before it actually hit him. Sweden felt himself blush immediately, the red color forming on his cheeks, down his neck, and covering his shoulders and upper chest quickly. He opened his mouth and a cross between a whimper of embarrassment and a squeak of shock came out. He slapped his hand over his mouth immediately and his aquamarine eyes shot back up to England's green gaze.

Sweden practically slammed his door shut and ran to cover himself quickly. He didn't notice his door opening as he dropped down to his knees and opened his trunk. He yanked out his pants and undershirts until he found a shirt. He was about to pull it on when he was suddenly yanked around.

"Wha-?!" Sweden began before he suddenly found himself on his back and his mouth obstructed.

His mind was blank as he raised his arms only for his arms to be pinned above his head. He blinked and opened his mouth to question what was happening when he felt a tongue push past his lips. Sweden's body jerked in pleasure and he moaned from the feeling of that tongue mapping out his mouth. It was then that Sweden realized what was happening.

Sweden wiggled hard and tried to talk. He gasped and gave a muffled cry as England suddenly pushed between his legs and ground against him. England's answering groan tickled his lips. His heart jumped in his chest as he felt England's erection pressing insistently against him. Sweden yanked his head to the side, finally disconnecting their lips.

"Wha-what are y-you-!" Sweden cut himself off with a whimper as England attacked his neck instead.

"A-Ah! N-no...st-stop~!" Sweden pleaded, writhing on the ground as he felt his body become hot.

"Why?" England said in a husky tone as he finally pulled himself away from Sweden's neck. He licked his lips, his darkened eyes locking on Sweden's eyes.

"Y-you..I.." Sweden stuttered, panting, "W-why are you...?"

"Why am I doing this?" England continued for him and grinned when Sweden nodded. He leaned down and licked Sweden's lips before saying, "You're so cute, I want to steal you. I want to claim everything that you are. I just _want_ you."

Sweden blushed darkly, looking at England with wide eyes. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He opened and closed his mouth, the words not coming to his mind or coming out of his mouth.

"I'm getting to see how you really are, all flushed and wanting. I won't let you share that with anyone else." England suddenly chuckled, "I planned on waiting. Easing you into being with me...but then you opened the door dressed like that. Then your reaction...to cute...I just can't help myself."

Sweden felt his breath hitch in his throat. He swallowed hard and felt like he couldn't wrap his mind around what England was saying.

"I...I..." Sweden shut his mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Will you give me a chance?" England purred, letting go of Sweden's wrist and holding them down with one hand instead. He let his free hand wander down, touching Sweden's cheek down to his chest. Then he rolled Sweden's nipple under his thumb and felt his erected member throb in the confines of his pants as Sweden whimpered.

"I would treat you like the most precious jewel..." England whispered, his voice a mere rumbling sound.

"I-I...but...F-Finla-"

"No! He does not deserve you!" England growled, his darkened eyes flashing, "I won't hand you over to someone like him!"

England swooped down and captured Sweden's lips. He kissed the pale nation hard, pressing harshly against him. He made Sweden feel how hard he was and growled against his lips, "Look how hard you make me, just from looking at you, kissing you!"

Sweden whimpered, shivering hard at the feeling of England against him. It was wrong, but Sweden was feeling himself give in. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, suddenly feeling angry with himself. No matter what, he was loyal! Sweden suddenly gasped as he felt teeth bite into his nipple, but not in an unpleasant way.

"I need you." England said, stunning Sweden, "I need your body, your mind, your emotions, and your loyalty. I want them all, I _need _them all."

"W-why?! I'm..I'm nothin', jus' a neutral nation..." Sweden forced himself to say in a steady tone.

"But you're not." England let his hand cup Sweden's cheek and he smiled at the other nation gently, "and if you let me, I will show you how much you could mean to me."

Sweden stared at England with wide eyes. His heart felt like it was beating in his throat now and he wanted to take that chance. He wanted to let England have his way, he wanted to feel someone actually care for him in a gentle way. Sweden bit his lip hard and looked down.

"Do...do you..." Sweden began then stopped.

"Do I what?...You can tell me." England whispered, his thumb gently moving Sweden's lower lip from his teeth and stroking it.

Sweden blushed softly, the feeling of England gently touching his lip making his heart stutter in his chest. Still, it made him a little more bold, at least, bold enough to ask.

"Do you promise?...If...If you're j'st...playin' with me, th'n leave. I d'nt w'nt to be a play thing." Sweden forced himself to look at England, "But...if you're serious then..."

"I promise." England said immediately, "I am serious, I want you, need you by my side. I want your loyalty, I need your love... Will you let me have you?"

Sweden's blush grew and he stared at England for a few moments. He took in a shaky breath then nodded his consent. His heart stuttered in his chest at England's answering ecstatic grin and almost smiled as well.

"Thank god." England whispered before claiming Sweden's lips again. He let go of Sweden's wrists and placed his left hand on Sweden's hips before moving his right hand from Sweden's cheek to the back of his neck.

Sweden shivered and slowly wrapped his arms around England's neck. He timidly kissed back but slowly grew confident thanks to England's subtle teaching. He made a soft sound as he felt a tongue lick the seam of his lips and opened his mouth for the green eyed nation.

England chuckled softly and plunged his tongue into Sweden's mouth as soon as he was able. He groaned at the taste and committed every area to memory, taking special notice of the spots that made Sweden twitch and whimper so sweetly. He spread Sweden's legs further to get closer and pressed them together tightly. He hissed slightly as warm pleasure ran through him and he grinned as he felt Sweden's hardness as well. It made England feel a sort of alpha pride to make Sweden feel pleasure like this.

"This feel good?" England whispered teasingly as he suddenly ground against Sweden, groaning softly.

"A-ahn..." Sweden moaned then bit his lip. He looked at England, his teal eyes brighter with tears and nodded shyly, "Y-yes..." he said.

England felt his heart jump in his chest and kissed Sweden deeply. He pulled away after a few moments and said, "Don't do that, you're too cute."

"C-Cute?!" Sweden blushed brightly then shook his head, "I-I am not c-cute!"

"But you are. Adorable...," England kissed Sweden again, "and sexy..." England growled and ground against Sweden harshly, making the taller nation moan.

"Those noises you make..." England continued, leaning down to kiss and nip at Sweden's neck, "They make my blood _burn_."

Sweden panted softly, his blush coating his cheeks and shoulders now. He looked away, mumbling, "E-embarrassing..."

"Your noises? Or what I'm saying?" England grinned against Sweden's neck. He pressed another kiss to the pale skin then pulled back. He kept their groins pressed tightly together as he pulled his jacket and shirt off, leaving his torso bare.

"Both..." Sweden mumbled as he stared at England's torso. It was a few shades darker than his own, just enough to make an appealing difference between them. A moan tore itself from his throat as England suddenly ground against him. Sweden spread his legs further out of instinct and reached out for England.

England leaned close, allowing Sweden to grab him and pull him closer. He hissed softly as their bare torso's touched each other and hooked a hand under Sweden's leg to pull it up against his hip. He began a constant grinding motion against the other nation, panting at the feeling. It was like a tease, making his harden further but giving his no real release.

Sweden didn't even register the little mewls and moans that escaped his lips as England ground against him constantly. There was a fierce ache inside him, telling him that he wanted more. More of England, more of this fire burning inside him, more of everything. Sweden suddenly arched up, purposely rubbing against England. He raised his legs higher, wrapping them around England's waist to gain leverage, and did it again.

"Please!" Sweden suddenly moaned, begging.

"Please what? Tell me what you need." England panted, grinding harder against the other nation as he bit Sweden's body, littering that pale neck and torso with love bites.

"Please, I...I can't take it! I need...I need more!"

"More? I'll give you everything I have then..." England grinned then quickly licked his fingers then slid them into the back of Sweden's pants. He pressed his index and middle finger into Sweden and ground against him at the same time.

"Oh!" Sweden gasped, arching slightly at the feeling. He gave a whimpering moan, wiggling his hips and pushing against Englands fingers, disregarding the slightly uncomfortable feeling. It hurt, yes, just a twinge of pain though. Suddenly the fingers pressed something inside him and a spark of fire ran through his veins. Sweden cried out softly, digging his nails into Englands back.

"Oh gods!" Sweden moaned, trying to pull England closer, "A-again, please!"

England hissed in pleasure as Sweden's nails dug into his back. He groaned and pulled Sweden closer, pressing his fingers deeper into Sweden's body to press that pleasure spot again. He was already addicted to those cries and moans spilling from the other nations lips.

"Ah! Yes yes yes!" Sweden said without realizing. He pushed harder against England's fingers, loving the feeling that made his toes curl in pleasure. Saliva trailed down his chin as he panted hard, rocking his hips in time to the thrusts of Englands fingers.

England growled and reached down with his free hand and ripped off Sweden's pants before ripping down his own as well. When they were bare, England began grinding against Sweden again, he gripped their members in his large hand and began pumping, making sure to cover his own throbbing erection with their pre-cum. Then for extra, he spat into his hand and slicked himself with that as well. He pressed another finger into Sweden's entrance, stretching him out but still distracting him with kisses and firm touches to Sweden's prostate.

Sweden whimpered and gasped against Englands lips. He could feel pain from being stretched but it was vastly overwhelmed by the pleasure that flooded his body and mind. He gave mindless mumbles of 'Please!' and 'More!', urging England to move faster. He wanted to feel the other nation inside him so badly.

England suddenly pulled away completely and groaned in arousal as Sweden gave a little distressed noise.

"Don't worry," he said "I'll give you more soon. I'm going to enter you now, are you ready?" England put one hand on Sweden's hip and the other on his own member that was now coated in liquid. He sighed in relief at Sweden's answering nod and lined himself up with Sweden's entrance then slowly pushed in.

Sweden could feel England slowly pressed inside of him, inch by inch, stealing the breath from his lungs. He stared into Englands darkened eyes, unable to look away as the other nation continued to breach him. When Englands hips touched Sweden's backside, Sweden could finally inhale precious air. He trembled at the feeling, loving the feeling of being joined despite the slight pain.

"Are you okay?" England asked breathlessly, forcing himself not to move yet.

"Y-yes." Sweden said, equally breathless. He wiggled slightly then stopped as he heard Englands breath catch.

"You...you can move..." Sweden said quietly, blushing again.

England nodded then slowly pulled out until just the tip stayed sheathed within Sweden's hot body. His breaths came out in pants as his member throbbed harshly, urging him to just pound into Sweden's body until they found release but forced that feeling away. He slowly began moving inside of the other nation, going in and out as gently as he could to get Sweden used to him first.

"H-harder, please..." Sweden suddenly whimpered, making England throb.

"As my princess comands~" England grinned hotly as he pulled out then slammed right back into Sweden's stretched enterance, making the nordic nation cry out.

Sweden's nails dug into Englands shoulders as the other nation pushed in and out of his body. Pleasure roared within him again as England thrust against his prostate and Sweden could not stop his gasps and moans. Their bodies made such lewd sounds as they slapped together. Friction was all Sweden could feel as England sped up, his thrusts coming harder and harder, going deeper and deeper inside of his body. Sweden felt so full, to the point of bursting!

"En-En-England!" Sweden stuttered over Englands name, his tongue twisting, "S-so f-full, so hard~"

"Yes you can feel me inside right?" England groaned, "Your taking me in so beautifully. You want more, right?" He grinned and dug his nails into Sweden's hips then thrust ball's deep into him as if to prove it. Then he pressed against Sweden completely, chest against chest, and wrapped his arms around the paler nation tightly.

"You feel so good, so hot around me. Fuck...I want to feel you again and again. I want to make you crave me, like I crave you. My precious jewel..." England groaned into Sweden's ear before biting it. He growled in pleasure as Sweden's nails clawed down his back, leaving fire in their wake.

"Mm-f-fuck!" Sweden gasped out, "Please, please! I-I'm... I'm goin to cum!" He then yelped and moaned as England pressed him against the ground.

"Yes! Cum! I want to see it, I want to see you shatter!" England groaned, thrusting faster and faster as he felt his own climax approaching. He kept his eyes on Sweden's face, his loins tightening and throbbing almost harshly from the erotic expression he saw. His brows were pinched into a vulnerable slant and his teal gem-like eyes were blown in ecstasy, even Sweden's lips were red and slightly swollen from all their kissing. Then England saw it, the point where Sweden gave up and shattered.

England groaned and felt himself cum almost painfully hard, the image of Sweden's expression getting him to cum faster than he thought he would. He collapsed onto Sweden afterwards, panting for air that he didn't really care if he had. Then slowly moved to the side so he wouldn't be crushing the other nation anymore.

Sweden whimpered softly as England slipped out of him then blushed as he was suddenly pulled against the other nation's side. He looked up at England but then just laid his head on England's chest, content to listen to his, though fast, heartbeat.

"Sweden..." England said, slightly quiet.

"hm?" Sweden hummed slightly but was listening to the other nation. He closed his eyes, feeling tired.

"Are you mine now?"

Sweden opened his eyes but did not answer yet. Despite what happened...there was one thing that England never said that Sweden longed to hear, "...It depends."

"Depends...? On what?" England asked, pulling Sweden tighter against him.

Sweden blushed softly, he nuzzled England's chest softly and said, "I...I can't tell you. If I tell...it won't mean the same."

"But it will!" England whispered quickly, "Please, tell me. I love you so much already, I need you by my side, I need you to be mine!"

Sweden's heart jumped in his chest and for the first time in a long time, he felt his mouth curve into a bright smile. He curled up to hide it, knowing that he probably looked scary or weird, and said, "Okay...I'm yours."

Before he realized it, Sweden was back on his back, looking up at England's searching face then stunned face. Sweden's smile dropped immediately and he looked away quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed now.

"No!" England said, cupping Sweden's cheek in his right hand, "Please, show me that again."

"S-show you what...?" Sweden kept his face turned slightly away but his eyes were back on England's.

"That smile...I want to see it again." England said, leaning down, "Grant me that honor..."

"H-honor?" Sweden said, surprised, then shook his head, "It's...It's scary, isn't it?"

"No, it's beautiful." England said before finally connecting their lips again, kissing Sweden adoringly, then whispered, "You're beautiful."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**This is a rewrite! I wanted to make it longer and add a sex scene.** I hope you liked it! I firmly support Seme!England!...and UKE!SWEDEN!


End file.
